


What I Make Is What I Am (Tumblr prompt 2)

by Trent_In_A_Tree



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh, Dominance, Humiliation, M/M, blowjob, call 2 arms, im so shit at tagging lmfao, man i guess??, poor marilyn honestly trent is being a cock here, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trent_In_A_Tree/pseuds/Trent_In_A_Tree
Summary: Trent pushed Marilyn's mouth against his bulge, fingers tight in his hair, "Kiss me, first."Marilyn pursed his lips, leaving a wet little kiss over Trent's underwear.orTrent's not going to let Marilyn do his song how he'd like unless he gets what he wants first.





	What I Make Is What I Am (Tumblr prompt 2)

**Author's Note:**

> HI ITS ANOTHER TUMBLR PROMPPPPPT
> 
> OBVIOUSLY MAN DO YOU THINK ID WRITE MANSON BOTTOMING OTHERWISE LMAOOOOOOOO
> 
> I hope it's decent, this was difficult for me to write.
> 
> the prompts hashtag here is #call 2 arms
> 
> enjoooooy

"You're being a fucking idiot, Marilyn." Trent spat, slapping the taller man across the face.

"What the fuck was that?" Marilyn cried out indignantly, pulling the guitar off of his shoulder, "Trent, this isn't your fucking album!"

"Oh, and what the hell are you going to do about it now, hit me and go fucking cry later?" Trent spat, crossing his arms.

"What-- I-- Who the fuck told you that?" Marilyn sputtered, red rising to his cheeks.

"Twiggy tells a lot when he's high." Trent jeered.

"Twiggy, what the fuck!" MArilyn flipped around to Twiggy, who looked up at him nervously.

"Dude, I don't honestly even remember telling him, but I'm sorry." Twiggy shrugged, "There's not much else to say."

"Oh, it's not your fucking fault, you're not the one embarrassing me in front of my whole fucking band!" Marilyn whipped back around, shaking and looking down at Trent.

"Yeah, I'm embarrassing you, huh?" Trent looked at Marilyn knowingly, and Marilyn felt red rise in his cheeks.

"Cut it the fuck out, Trent! I'm serious!" Marilyn's hands balled into fists, and he found tears of anger rising. 

God, did he hate being made fun of and embarrassed. All the things in his childhood that had hurt him had come down to that. Marilyn felt like little Brian Warner on the playground again, trying so hard to keep out of sight of the people who hated him and failing, failing because they had it out for him, no matter what he did. He could run, he could hide, but he was just made to be reduced, and when someone cracked through the surface of being an undegradable big man, Marilyn felt sick. But they would always win once they got that far.

And so, back to Trent, who stood jeering at him, his stomach flipping over and over. 

"I need to talk to you outside." Trent said to Marilyn, not even waiting for a consensus. 

Marilyn followed without question and he hated himself for it. He despised that he didn't just say no. 

"You know," Trent said, his lip curling as he leaned against the wall, "If you get so upset all the time, most people will think you're just acting like a little kid."

Marilyn's lip quivered, and it took everything in him to stop himself from bursting into tears, "Stop trying to fucking reduce me."

"What do you mean, trying? Haven't I?" Trent said nonchalantly, and Marilyn felt even more angry and embarrassed.

"No." Marilyn said shortly, but both men knew that was a lie.

"Oh, sure." Trent rolled his eyes.

"You asshole. You probably get off on this." Marilyn spat, trying desperately to make a stab at Trent that would upset him.

"So what if I do?" Trent stood up, not leaning against the wall anymore.

That was not where Marilyn expected the interaction to go, and his heart rose in his throat, his whole body dully pulsating with anger and embarrassment, and somehow that made him feel even more low.

"Cut the fucking chase." Marilyn snapped, "What can I do to make you let me do my album how I'd like to, and leave me alone?"

"Do you really want the answer to that question?" Trent grinned.

Marilyn rolled his eyes, annoyance rising, "Yes, Trent."

Trent walked a few feet down the hall, leaning against the metal casing surrounded one of the pay phones installed in the building.

"Fucking tell me, Trent." Marilyn spat, and Trent grinned at him.

"Get on your knees." Trent said bluntly.

"W-what?" Marilyn stuttered, confused.

"I said," Trent rolled his eyes, "Get on your knees."

"I don't fucking want to." Marilyn's stomach was flipping, the embarrassment and shame intensifying.

"Do it if you want your fucking art your way." Trent said, crossing his arms, "Didn't you say that your artistic integrity was important to you when I signed your band?" 

"Fuck you." Marilyn spat, kneeling down on the hard ground, "Happy?"

"You know what I meant," Trent's voice hardened, "Brian."

"Don't fucking call me that!" Marilyn spat.

"Then come here like a good little boy and suck me off." Trent smirked.

"Fine." Marilyn scooted closer to Trent, unzipping his pants shakily.

"Why are you shaking so much, huh?" Trent said teasingly, hooking his fingers in Marilyn's hair and propping his face up so he could look directly into the round, dark eyes.

"I…" Marilyn stuttered, reddening, "I've never done this before."

A smirk broke across Trent's face, "Oh?"

Trent pushed Marilyn's mouth against his bulge, fingers tight in his hair, "Kiss me, first."

Marilyn pursed his lips, leaving a wet little kiss over Trent's underwear.

"Good." Trent spoke, "Now, take off my underwear, sweetheart."

Marilyn's fingers shook less as he pushed them under the edges of Trent's boxers and pulled them down his thighs along with his pants. He gasped as Trent's cock was freed, the engorged member nearly hitting his mouth. Trent whined a little, and Marilyn caught himself thinking that he liked the sound.

"What do I do now?" Marilyn asked, looking up at Trent.

"Wrap your fingers around…" Trent's statement trailed off into a breathy little moan as Marilyn's fingers curled around his cock.

Before Trent could say much else, Marilyn hesitantly wrapped his lips around the tip of Trent's cock, flicking his tongue over the head. Trent cried out in surprise, the sound melting into a soft little whine in the back of his throat as his boots slid forward on the ground and his body found more support in the side of the structure around the pay phone. Marilyn couldn't help grinning a little at his victory, but then slid his fingers back, sliding his mouth forward. Trent abruptly pushed down on the back of his head, and Marilyn's eyes widened as he whined in surprise against Trent, whose thighs shook at the vibration on his cock. Trent wordlessly pulled Marilyn's hand off of his cock, burying both hands in the jet black silky hair. 

Trent whined, hands pressing down hard on the back of Marilyn's head. Marilyn could feel Trent's cock pushing into the back of his mouth. It poked him in the throat, and Marilyn abruptly pulled his head back and his mouth off.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Trent asked.

"…Can't take that much." Marilyn whispered softly.

"Oh, yes, you're going to take all of it if you want your song done your way." Trent spat.

"It's too big." Marilyn whined.

Trent grinned and pulled Marilyn's face up by the hair so he could look directly into his eyes.

"I appreciate the compliment," Trent said, "But most everyone else in your position has been able to with a little extra force."

Marilyn sighed in defeat, knowing he was going to have to do it. Docilely, he relaxed his neck and scooted back close to Trent, who still looked pissed. Marilyn flicked out his tongue and gently swirled it over the head of Trent's cock. Trent's shoulders relaxed and his entire body slackened as he let out a soft little whine and pushed Marilyn's mouth back onto him. Marilyn steeled himself, grabbing Trent's thigh with one hand as Trent pushed Marilyn's mouth all the way down on his cock. The pointed tip of Marilyn's nose met with Trent's pubes, and he realized that this really wasn't so bad.

Trent pulled Marilyn's head back, roughly fucking into his mouth, and Marilyn's fingers gripped so tightly on Trent's thigh that white marks appeared in the soft flesh. Trent's previously steady fingers shook in Marilyn's hair, as he rapidly thrust in and out of Marilyn's mouth, the taller man's red lipstick smearing in streaks on Trent's cock, his dark eyes filling with involuntary tears as his throat was hit, over and over.

"'M gonna." Trent gruffly moaned out, fingers falling loose from Marilyn's hair, as he pulled back, blowing his load over the lipstick smeared lips and strong chin.

"Oh…" Trent sighed out, his body falling against the wall as he sunk into a sitting position.

"Did you have to do it on my face?" Marilyn sighed, knowing the only way to get to the bathroom to wipe it off was through the studio, where his bandmates were.

Trent grinned, his eyes glittering mischievously, "Of course I did."

"Fuck you." Marilyn rolled his eyes.

"Just did." Trent winked.


End file.
